


The Scarf

by Snowflakevon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Jealous Chloe, LadyNoir - Freeform, Slow To Update, originally a one-shot, other tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflakevon/pseuds/Snowflakevon
Summary: A good old identity reveal involving the famous scarf!*IMPORTANT UPDATE*I accidentally deleted all of my work for Ch. 2! I am so sorry and I really hope you guys can forgive me! I am so sorry for the even longer delay!





	The Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> This will be one of the one shots that I will write randomly during the Christmas time!

It was a mistake. He never meant to find out who she was, nor for her to do the latter. He was cold and he did what most would do, and he ended up causing this all by mistake, but he was nowhere near sorry for this mistake.

It all started in the middle of December, when it was one of the coldest times in Paris. Chat Noir’s suit could protect from most of the cold, but it still was not _purrrr_ fect (Sorry) at protecting against all the cold. Chat looked around his room to see if he had anything that he could wear to protect him from the biting cold. He saw his bright blue scarf and smiled. It was his favorite because it reminded him that his father sometimes cared. He grabbed the scarf, wrapped it around his neck, and leapt through Paris. He would have preferred to stay inside during the cold days, but Ladybug said that even if it was cold, does not mean that Hawkmoth would stop terrorizing Paris. He agreed, even though he did not want to but she had a point.

He made it to their meeting stop 5 minutes early, before Ladybug even. He waited in the bitter cold, though he was fine due to his suit and his scarf.

“Nice scarf…… Wait a moment…..”

“Is something wrong M’Lady?”

“That scarf reminds me of a scarf I made for someone, that all.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I made it for my crush…” Chat Noir frowned when he heard the word crush. He loved his lady and he was sad that she seemed to like another, he just wished that she would like him.

“Can I look at your scarf? It looks cool and high quality, I just love fashion!”

“Um…. Sure….” That was one the rare times that Ladybug would reveal things about herself, because she was so into the belief that they needed to keep their identities a secret. _‘So she likes fashion hmmmmm’_

He heard a gasp as Ladybug lifted up the folds of the scarf to reveal a hidden area of the scarf, inside that part were the words Marinette embroidered like the time she did with her hat. Ladybugs mouth was open, and so was Chat Noir’s.

 _‘Why is Marinette’s name on my scarf, she only does that on stuff she makes…’_ Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. She had made the scarf! _‘Why didn’t she tell me?’_ He thought, was the whole scarf thing a mistake? He was confused. He was more confused with the fact that LB was dumbfounded, her mouth agape. She looked up at him and her mouth formed words almost to quiet for him to hear;

“Adrien?” He thought for a moment that he had heard her wrong.

“Adrien, is that you?” She said louder this time

“Um! No! I’m not Adrien!” He said rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness. How did she find him out? Did he do something earlier? He was confused his eyes darted back to the scarf that LB had let go of recently. Then slowly, the puzzle pieces started to form.

"Adrien! It is you! OMG!!!!!!!"

"Wait a moment............ Marinette???" His mouth dropped open and his face turned white. How had he not noticed? All the times that she was absent, how she would disappear during akuma attacks and that he had never seen them at the same time. Not to mention, the striking resemblance! 

They both looked at each other, knowing now, that the other had found them out. He looked at her, smirked and said;

"So who is this lucky guy you have a crush on?" 

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry that I have not updated Operation Break-up! It is in progress! Also, do you want me to continue?


End file.
